


One Visitor

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS two sentence fiction. The Sewer King smiled after his children appeared with a new girl they found on the streets of Gotham City.





	One Visitor

I never created Batman TAS.

The Sewer King smiled after his children appeared with a new girl they found on the streets of Gotham City. New hands to steal lots and lots of pretties for him.

THE END


End file.
